Et puis Il y a le tien
by Alee.xe
Summary: Ce matin-là, tout le village est tendu. Et tu l'es aussi, bien évidemment ! En même temps, le tirage des futurs participants aux Hunger Games est toujours très éprouvant... [OS]


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici une de mes toutes premières idées de fictions, c'est pour cela qu'elle est relativement courte. J'espère qu'elle plaira quand même !

 **Note importante :** C'est une réécriture d'une fiction que j'ai postée il y a quelques années l'ancienne s'appelle « Et puis il y a le tien, ton nom parmi tant d'autre » et a été posté sous le pseudo d'Exelarika, mon ancien compte.

 **Titre :** Et puis… Il y a le tien.

 **Nombre de mots :** 743.

 **Personnages :** Un seul personnage qui m'appartient.

 **Pairing :** Aucun.

 **Disclaimers :** L'univers de Hunger Games appartient à Suzane Collins mais le personnage central est mien.

 **Résumé :** Ce matin-là, tout le village est tendu. Et tu l'es aussi, bien évidemment ! En même temps, le tirage des futurs participants aux Hunger Games est toujours très éprouvant...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu te réveilles et tu sais que ce matin n'a rien de normal. Tu le sais car tout le village est tendu pas un sourire ne fleurit sur les visages, encore moins ceux des enfants. Les parents s'accrochent à eux comme des moules à un rocher. Il y en a qui pleurent, d'autres qui ont seulement l'air perdu. Une atmosphère sordide et invivable plane sur ton district, et c'est horrible.

Quant à toi, tu sors de ton lit et, aussi tendue qu'eux, tu vas prendre une douche pour tenter de te réveiller. L'eau est froide, c'est désagréable, mais tu t'en fiches. Tu respires et fais le vide dans ton esprit. Puis tu sors et te sèches avant d'aller dans ta chambre pour t'habiller. Ta mère est passée par là, ton frère aussi. Sur ton lit tu découvres une robe vert émeraude, des sous-vêtements en dentelle noirs et un collier. Ce bijou était soigneusement rangé depuis un moment et tu en déduit que ton frère a voulu le ressortir pour la moisson. Son geste te touche. Tu pleures presque, mais tu arrives à te ressaisir au dernier moment. Ce "simple bijoux" comme le disaient tes amis, a énormément d'importance pour toi, il est souvenir de tous tes ancêtres et représente ta famille. Tu n'aimes pas les bijoux, et tu n'en portes que très peu. Les seuls que tu as sont ce collier en or et une bague passe-partout avec une ambre noire incrustée que ton père t'a rapporté d'un autre district. Il ne t'a jamais dit duquel mais tu n'as jamais insisté sur le coup. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Tu commences à t'habiller et tu te regardes dans le miroir : tu as l'air forte mais fragile, c'est contradictoire, et tu aimes ça. Ta mère entre, elle te fait un sourire. Tu le lui rends tristement puis elle s'approche et commence à te coiffer, lentement. Tu te laisses faire, tu aimes sentir ses mains dans tes cheveux, c'est agréable. Tu en profites car ça sera peut-être la dernière fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu ne sens plus rien alors tu ouvres les yeux et relèves la tête. Tu es magnifique ! Tes cheveux qui t'arrivaient à la poitrine sont désormais relevés et attachés en un chignon désordonné mais adorable. Tu souris, enlace longuement ta mère et descends pour le petit déjeuner, peut être ton dernier.

* * *

 **« C'est l'heure. »**

Tu ne souris plus. Tu ne parles plus. Tu oses à peine respirer. Malgré ça, tu sors de la maison avec ton frère et ta mère, dans un grand silence. Ton frère n'a que sept ans, son nom ne peut donc pas être tiré au sort. Toi, par contre, tu en as dix-sept, et tu risques gros. Tu te sépares de ta famille avant de donner ton nom et une goutte de sang à un pacificateur. Tu as l'impression qu'il te regarde de haut, qu'il te veut du mal alors tu baisses la tête et rejoins ton rang en silence. Parmi toutes ces filles, certaines parlent, très doucement, mais aucune ne sourit. Tout le monde est apeuré, sauf les carrières.

Quand enfin tout le monde est à sa place, l'hôtesse arrive, suivie de trois mentors et anciens gagnants. La première arrivée entame son discours et lance la vidéo traditionnelle. A la voir avec ce grand sourire, on a l'impression que ce petit film est la plus belle chose de l'univers. Quelle absurdité… Tu baisses les yeux, quelle horreur de revoir chaque année cette vidéo de la guerre... Vous savez que vous n'êtes que des pièces sans valeur, il n'y pas besoin de vous le rappeler tous les ans… La vidéo se fini enfin et l'hôtesse s'avance sur le devant de la scène. Avec ce qui à l'air d'être une grande joie, elle chantonne sa phrase rituelle :

 **« Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »**

Elle attend quelques secondes, sourit à la foule et annonce la suite :

 **« Honneur aux dames ! »**

Tu crois voir une once de tristesse dans ces yeux mais tu n'y fais pas attention. Elle plonge sa main manucurée dans le bocal, fouille dedans pendant ce qu'il te paraît être une heure. Le bocal est plein il a des centaines de noms. Certains sont en double, voire en triple même ! Chaque nom de chaque adolescent en âge de participer est présent dans ce bocal.

Et puis… Il y a le tien.


End file.
